Harry, Alexis, and the Sorcerer's Stone
by ninjatechbackstage
Summary: Description: Harry and Alexis Potter are the twins who lived. Unknown to the Wizarding World, the Dursleys take the twins to an orphanage instead of raising them.
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

I know that it has been a while since I have posted on my other story. I am still writing it, I just hit a mental block and was not inspired. I hope to continue working on it soon!

Description: Harry and Alexis Potter are the twins who lived. Unknown to the Wizarding World, the Dursleys take the twins to an orphanage instead of raising them.

Disclaimer: In no way, form, or fashion, do I own the Harry Potter franchise other than having copies of the books, the movies, and a few t-shirts. The only character I own is Alexis. There are many things you will recognize in this story that are from the books and movies. They are not mine (not matter how much I wish they were).

A/N: I thought up this character and decided that this story needed to happen. I am ambidextrous (can do everything with both my left and right hand- writing included) and wondered what would happen if there were an ambidextrous wizard or witch. I decided to make my character a witch, and she slowly morphed into Harry Potter's twin sister.

Prologue:

Petunia Dursley screamed when she saw two babies, a boy and a girl, in a basked on her front porch. She had just stepped outside to retrieve the milk like she did every morning. Her husband, Vernon, made his way down the stairs as quickly as he could (which was actually rather slow because he was a big man) to see what was wrong with his wife. Vernon saw the babies and paled. He also saw a letter that had been tucked in their blankets. Vernon quickly pulled Petunia inside and brought the basket to sit on the table. He did not want the neighbors to know anything.

Once inside, Vernon pulled the letter out of the blankets and read it. He was aware of his wife's unusual sister, but he tried not to mention her. After finishing the letter, he just handed it over to Petunia. He did not know what to do.

Petunia read the letter and paled even more. She looked over into the basket and saw that one of the babies was a copy of her sister whom she had not spoken to in a few years.

"I don't want to keep them," said Petunia furiously. She could not stand having a copy of her sister in the house that would most definitely be able to do magic. The letter said that Lily (Petunia's sister) and James Potter (Lily's husband) had been killed by a dark wizard, that Harry and Alexis had miraculously survived, and that the Dursleys were the only family that Harry and Alexis had.

"What should we do with them?" asked Vernon as if they babies were just stray dogs.

"Take them to the orphanage. I do not want them in my house!" Petunia was in one of her moods, and Vernon knew that he did not want to cross her, so he quickly went and got dressed and took the twins to the local orphanage. He just left them on the porch, much as they were left on his own porch, but he did not leave the letter that was left for them. It had too many weird things in it. In an act that could be considered the only truly decent thing he had ever done, Vernon Dursley quickly scribbled out "Harry and Alexis" on a piece of paper. He never knew why he did that, but he did.

Chapter 1

Mrs. Jones, the head of the Hope Orphanage had never seen children as peculiar as the Potter twins, not that she told them of her observations. The twins, Harry and Alexis (or rather Lexi as she preferred to be called) were left on the porch of the orphanage when they were around a year and a half old (judging by their size) with only a small piece of paper indicating their names.

They were content children who hardly ever cried. They would only cry if they were separated, as if they knew that they were the only family they had left. Because of this, they always shared a room, even after they were offered separate rooms when they were older.

Mrs. Jones and the others who helped care for the orphans often talked about the Potter twins. Harry and Lexi had the ability to speak in tandem, meaning that they always finished each others' sentences. It was unnerving when they first started talking, but everyone became accustomed to it. They tended to keep to themselves because the other children did not understand why they spend all of their time together. None of the other children had siblings, or if they did, they did not acknowledge it. They were often picked on because of this, causing them to withdraw from the other older children even more. Harry and Lexi were used to it, and often enjoyed that the other children left them alone because they loved to read. The younger children loved the Harry and Lexi because they would read stories to the younger ones together with different voices for the characters. Mrs. Jones often thought that the Harry and Lexi were more willing to care for the younger children because they were always caring for each other.

Odd things always seemed to happen around the Potter twins. When they were four, they somehow managed to get on the roof while the children were playing outside. They said that some of the other children were chasing them, and they just appeared on the roof. Another time, when everyone went on a trip to the zoo, the glass to a snake cage disappeared, letting the rather large snake out, after one of the some of the other children pushed Harry and Lexi out of the way to look at the snake. Some of the other children said that Harry and Lexi were talking to the snake, but that could not be possible.

Harry and Lexi knew that they were different from the other children in more ways that just the family connection. Unknown to everyone else, Harry and Lexi could talk to each other in their minds. That was how they were able to speak in tandem. This also was the cause of their closeness. They could turn off their connection if they wanted to, but they preferred to keep it open. They liked having the other in their minds; it made them not feel as lonely. They did not have any secrets from each other. They were the only family that they had.

Because they were left on the doorstep of the orphanage, no one knew exactly when they were born. It was assumed that Harry and Lexi were now around ten years old, so they would have been at least a year old when they were left. The orphanage celebrated birthdays based on months (so that one Saturday a month, anyone who was born in that month would be recognized) because not all of the children had known birthdays. Mrs. Jones decided that Harry and Lexi were born in October based on their size when they were found. This decision caused the July before their supposed eleventh birthday to be a great shock.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: In no way, form, or fashion, do I own the Harry Potter franchise other than having copies of the books, the movies, and a few t-shirts. The only character I own is Alexis. There are many things you will recognize in this story that are from the books and movies. They are not mine (not matter how much I wish they were).**

Professor Minerva McGonagall was at Hogwarts earlier than usual to do some extra preparations for the extra term. She decided to check on the quill that addressed the Hogwarts acceptance letters. She did not usually do this, but she was walking around the castle and decided that it would be a good idea.

The quill was addressing the letter to Alexis Potter, Room 6, Hope Orphanage, Surrey. Professor McGonagall immediately picked up the letter and waited for the quill to address the letter for Harry Potter with the same directions. With both letters in hand, Professor McGonagall went back to her office, face red with anger. The quill would not lie. She was there when they left the Potter twins on the Dursleys' front porch. She did not want the Potters to stay with the Dursleys, but an orphanage? Surely there was a family that would have cared for them and raised them right. Professor McGonagall wished that she had stayed to be sure that the twins were safe, but Professor Dumbledore promised that he would check up on the twins regularly. Professor McGonagall got even angrier when she realized that Professor Dumbledore had not kept his promise.

Professor McGonagall paced in her office, deciding on the best course of action. The Potter twins were famous; they could not show up for school without knowing anything about who they were. With that thought, she made her decision. Professor McGonagall would deliver the letters to them herself. She would also look into finding suitable caregivers for the twins in the Wizarding world. They needed to be properly looked after. For the remainder of the summer she hoped to take away from the orphanage and keep them at the castle in her quarters. They needed to be properly prepared before going to Hogwarts for the first time.

Before she could retrieve the children, however, she had to inform Professor Dumbledore because they would be staying in the castle. She would also need to get their vault key to the trust vault so that they could get everything they needed for school. She would also give Professor Dumbledore a piece of her mind about not checking up on the Potter twins like he promised he would.

Professor McGonagall gathered everything she would need so that she could leave immediately from Dumbledore's office to retrieve Harry and Alexis and went to his office. She quickly said the password when she reached the gargoyle and went up the stairs. She knocked on the door a bit louder than usual, but that was the best way that she could control her anger over the whole situation.

"Come in!" called Dumbledore happily. Professor McGonagall opened the door and stepped into the office. Dumbledore's collection of odd knickknacks and artifacts usually amused her, but today they just bothered her. Dumbledore smiled at her.

"Ah, Minerva, what can I do for you today? Would you like a lemon drop?" Professor McGonagall used her famous glare on Dumbledore before she replied.

"Now is hardly the time for candy, Albus. I would like the key to the Potters' school vault. I wish to deliver their letters myself and take them to Diagon Alley. Do you realize that they have been living in an orphanage, Albus?" It took all of Professor McGonagall's restraint not to yell at Dumbledore during her question. Dumbledore paled at the revelation. Professor McGonagall calmed herself before continuing. "I wish to bring Harry and Alexis back to Hogwarts with me, so that they can begin to familiarize themselves with the Wizarding World before the term commences." It was almost a full minute before Dumbledore was able to say anything.

"I believe that you will be an excellent person to meet with the Potter twins and escort them to Diagon Alley. Their placement will be more difficult to rectify. There are surely many families that would take them, but we want them with someone we can trust." Dumbledore was thinking of a certain Dark Lord who grew up in an orphanage and did not want a repeat of his actions.

"You approve of my bringing them back here?" asked Professor McGonagall hopefully.

"Yes, it would be best. It would be too difficult to place them so close to the beginning of term." Professor McGonagall looked at Dumbledore.

"I know that I am older," she started softly, "but if Harry and Alexis approve... might I take custody of them?"

"That might work. At any rate, maybe I should accompany you, so that we might fill out the paperwork to gain custody of the twins from the muggles."

"Albus?" Minerva asked quietly. "How did this happen?"

"Minerva, it is entirely my fault. I got too caught up in the war recovery and my duties that I did not check up on the twins like I promised I would. I assumed they would be cared for by their family." Professor McGonagall could tell that Dumbledore was truly remorseful of his actions in relation to Harry and Alexis.

"I would like to go soon. The paperwork will take some time, even with magical help. I would like to get to know Harry and Alexis before we bring them back... if they will come. I think it might make the transition a bit easier." Professor McGonagall truly wanted Harry and Alexis to come back to Hogwarts with them, but she knew that the decision was ultimately up to them.

"Indeed." Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore transfigured their robes into muggle clothes. Dumbledore also shortened his beard a bit, seeing as muggles were unaccustomed to beards as full as his. Shorter beard also made him look younger. Dumbledore retrieved the vault key from among his drawers and put it in one of his pockets along with a few lemon drops. They flooed to Hogsmeade and then apparated to a bit of woods near the orphanage.

"What is our story? What do we tell the muggles?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"The truth. We are friends of their parents who were informed that the children were staying with some relatives that we are not acquainted with. You are interested in adopting them while I wish to invite them to my boarding school, which, consequently, their parents also attended."

"Okay," Professor McGonagall took a deep breath. "Lead the way."

Dumbledore lead them quickly out to a walking path and toward the Orphanage. To Professor McGonagall who was quite nervous, Dumbledore seemed calm and collected. He was also nervous, but he was just better at hiding it.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: In no way, form, or fashion, do I own the Harry Potter franchise other than having copies of the books, the movies, and a few t-shirts. The only character I own is Alexis. There are many things you will recognize in this story that are from the books and movies. They are not mine (not matter how much I wish they were).

A/N: We start to see the twins' interactions with each other mentally. When you see any conversation in _italics_, it is the twin's talking over their connection. **Bold Text** is copied directly from the book (in this case it is the Hogwarts letters.

To say that Mrs. Jones was surprised at Harry and Alexis having visitors would be an understatement. She had no information on the twins' family in the least. Though she did not tell the twins, she believed that they had been left at Hope Orphanage by an unwed mother. To find that they had respectable parents who had died in an unknown tragic accident was astounding in itself, but that the woman was willing to take in the twins, Mrs. Jones was beside herself. Harry and Alexis were a bit odd, and most people did not want to adopt twins anyway. She had always hoped that they would go to a good home, and, though she was older, this Minerva McGonagall, seemed like a good woman who would truly care for the children of her lost friend.

Mrs. Jones quickly learned that the two visitors were not married, but Mr. Dumbledore was somewhat of a legal advisor for Ms. McGonagall and would be helping with the adoption process if the twins agreed with it. She also learned that Mr. Dumbledore was a headmaster of an important private school that would accept the twins whether they were adopted or not. Mrs. Jones quickly called for one of the other matrons to tell her where the Potter twins were. She learned that they were in their room, so Mrs. Jones escorted the two visitors to the Potter twins' room.

"We offered the twins separate rooms as they got older, but they preferred to stay in the same room." Mrs. Jones ran a quality orphanage and did not want these special visitors to think that she had been neglecting the twins. "They are quite close. They will often finish each others' sentences. It was a bit unnerving when they first started talking, but we all got used to it. The younger children especially love it when the Potter twins read to them because they can switch off so effortlessly, giving the different characters many different voices." Minerva smiled. She was glad that Harry and Alexis seemed to get along well with some of the other children. She would have to see if Harry and Alexis talked as intermittently as Fred and George Weasley, a set of twins that already attended Hogwarts, could. She wondered if it was a skill of all magical twins.

Mrs. Jones stopped at room 6 and knocked on the door. "Harry, Alexis, you have visitors!" They heard a bit of shuffling in the room before the door opened. Minerva gasped. Standing in the door were small versions of Lily and James Potter, except their eyes were switched. Harry had dark hair that could not be tamed, round glasses, light skin, and bright green eyes. Alexis had long red hair, hazel eyes, and light skin. After Minerva recovered from seeing small versions of Lily and James, Minerva looked to the matching lightning bolt shaped scars on their foreheads. If Dumbledore was shocked by the similarities between the twins and their parents, he did not show it.

"This is Professor Dumbledore and Ms. McGonagall. They wish to talk to you."

"Please, come in," said Alexis. "We will have to sit on the beds because we do not have chairs. All of the desks are in the study room."

"That is perfectly alright," replied Dumbledore happily. Harry and Alexis sat down on Harry's bed while McGonagall and Dumbledore sat down on Alexis's bed. Mrs. Jones was pleased with the interaction and closed the door.

"If you don't mind us asking…" started Alexis.

"But why would you want to visit us?" finished Harry.

"We have a few propositions for you as well as some information about your past that might interest you." Harry and Alexis look at each other.

"_Do we trust them?" Alexis asked Harry over their bond._

"_Well, Lexi, they claim to have information about our past. We could at least listen to them and see what they have to say."_

"_Harry… they seem different from all of the people that Mrs. Jones has tried to get to adopt us"_

"_I know, I can't put my finger on it, but I feel it too."_

"_Harry, did you notice how they reacted when they saw us. Ms. McGonagall reacted visibly, but I also saw a small reaction in Professor Dumbledore as well."_

"_As did I. We should ask them about it."_

"_Yes. We will ask them how they know us, what they know of our history, and then we will hear their propositions."_ This conversation took only a few seconds. Harry spoke up first.

"If it is alright with you…" Alexis interrupted him.

"We would like to hear your information about our pasts before we hear your propositions." Harry took control of the conversation again.

"By your reactions when you saw us, we can assume that you know who we are."

"But we have absolutely no clue who you are," finished Alexis.

"A good conclusion," commended Dumbledore. "I believe it would be best to start with introductions before we go further. I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and this is…" McGonagall interrupted him.

"I can introduce myself. I am Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress, Head of Gryffindor House, and Transfiguration Professor at Hogwarts." Harry and Alexis looked to each other again. McGonagall noticed this conversation and decided to ask them about it once she got to know them better.

"_What do you think, Lexi?"asked Harry._

"_Well, I think that one of their propositions might be for us to attend the school."_

"_What makes you think that?" _

"_Well, they are both from the school, and us having magic would explain the odd things that have happened to us."_

"_It would. So, you want to ask how they know us?"_

"_Sure"_

"But, professors, how is it that you know us?" asked Alexis.

"An interesting question after all of the information that has just been presented to you," commented Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye. He saw great wisdom for children of their age.

"Well," said Harry. "You have promised us information, so we know that you will explain to us the things you want us to know. We have also decided that, since you both work at this school, one of your propositions probably includes inviting us to the school, so you will explain that to us when the time comes."

"We do not remember ever meeting you," continued Alexis. "But you clearly seem to know us. As orphans left on the porch of the orphanage, we have always wondered about our past. That is why we asked that question." McGonagall was surprised at Harry and Alexis's response.

"That is quite logical of you," said Dumbledore, he looked over to McGonagall. "Minerva, would you like to explain, or should I?"

"I believe we can share the story," replied McGonagall. "It might be best if you allow us to tell you a story that includes your parents, because it is through your parents that we know you." Harry and Alexis nodded eagerly. These people know about their parents!

"But before we can even tell that story, it is prudent for us to tell you what we are," added Dumbledore. "As you have probably gathered, we are not average people. I am a wizard, and Professor McGonagall is a witch. Hogwarts, where we work, is a magical school designed to teach young witches and wizards how to control their magic." Harry and Alexis nodded, indicating that they understood what Dumbledore was saying. Minerva picked up the story from there.

"Your parents were James Potter and Lily Evans Potter. They both attended Hogwarts and were in Gryffindor House." Harry and Alexis looked confused.

"You may ask questions at any time, if you need clarification over anything we say," said Dubledore.

"You have mentioned Gryffindor House. Are there other houses at Hogwarts?" asked Alexis.

"Yes, there are four houses," replied McGonagall. "They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin."

"How do you decide which students go in which house?" asked Harry.

"The students are sorted based on certain qualities. Different houses value different qualities. The exact process is one that is kept a secret until the students arrive at Hogwarts."

Harry and Alexis looked at each other and nodded.

"Okay, we understand," said Alexis.

"Please continue," added Harry.

"During that time, the Wizarding world was in a war. There was an evil wizard, Voldemort," McGonagall winced when Dumbledore said the dark lord's name. "who wanted to control all of the Wizarding world, and then control the muggle world."

"What's a muggle?" asked Harry.

"A non-magical person," replied McGonagall.

"Why did Professor McGonagall wince when you said 'Voldemort'?" Alexis asked Dumbledore.

"Most wizards and witches feared this wizard so much that they call him 'he-who-must-not-be-named' and many other forms of that," replied McGonagall. "But Professor Dumbledore is a powerful wizard and the only one that the dark wizard feared."

"It will do you good to remember that the fear a name increases fear of the thing itself," said Dumbledore. Harry and Alexis nodded.

"Your parents were fighting against this dark wizard. After your first birthday…"

"Sorry, Professor, but do you know when our birthday is?" asked Alexis excitedly.

"We have always been told that we were born sometime in October," added Harry with equal enthusiasm.

"You were born on July 31."

"That means our birthday is on Tuesday!" exclaimed Harry and Alexis together.

"Indeed. May I continue the story?" asked Dumbledore smiling. Harry and Alexis nodded with sheepish looks on their face.

"After your first birthday, we got information that someone wanted to attack your parents. We…"

"Who is 'we'?" asked Harry. Dumbledore responded with a soft voice.

"In this instance, the 'we' refers to a group of wizards fighting against Voldemort. We decided that you and your parents should go into hiding for protection. Your parents were betrayed by one of their friends. He told Voldemort where you were hiding. Voldemort killed your father and then he killed your mother." Harry and Alexis both had tears in their eyes for the parents they never knew. Dumbledore's voice got even softer. "Voldemort tried to kill both of you, but for some reason he could not. Voldemort disappeared the Halloween after your first birthday."

"C…can you tell us what our parents looked like?" asked Alexis quietly.

"Even better, I have a picture," replied McGonagall. She pulled a picture out of the bag that she packed and handed it over to Alexis who immediately looked at it with Harry. "I have more pictures back at the school that I will share with you. You may keep that one."

"Thank you," replied Harry. Alexis nodded, but was too emotional to respond verbally.

"You parents were great people," said Dumbledore. "I am sure that you will make them proud." Dumbledore and McGonagall both smiled at them. The children responded with weak smiles, and then turned to each other.

"_I think that we should go with them to the school," said Alexis._

"_I think so too."_

"_Especially if we can learn about who we are."_

"I think we are ready for your proposition now, Professors," said Harry.

"Well, you have already correctly guessed one of them. We wish to invite you to come to Hogwarts to study magic at the same school your parents attended," said Dumbledore.

"We would like that very much, thank you," replied Alexis.

"I believe that now is time for you to see your letters," said McGonagall smiling.

"Our letters?" asked Harry and Alexis.

"We never get letters," said Alexis. Both Harry and Alexis were smiling.

"Yes, your letters," replied McGonagall. She pulled the letters out of the same bag and gave them to Harry and Alexis.

Harry and Alexis opened the letters together and read them to themselves.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**

"You have lots of titles, Professor," commented Alexis.

"He is a powerful man," replied Professor McGonagall.

**Dear Mr./Miss Potter,**

** We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment. **

** Term begins September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. **

**Yours sincerely, **

**Minerva McGonagall**

_**Deputy Headmistress**_

"Do we need to send an owl?" asked Alexis.

"Is it like sending a letter in the mail?" asked Harry.

"Wizards send mail using owls," replied McGonagall. "It is much more direct than muggle mail."

"You do not need to send an owl," replied Dumbledore. "Because we have heard your conformation personally." Harry and Alexis nodded.

Harry and Alexis looked back at their letters to examine the supply list.

**Uniform**

**First-Year students will require:**

**Three Sets of plain work robes (black)**

**One plain pointed had (black) for day wear**

**One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**

**One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)**

**Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags**

**Course Books**

**All Students should have a copy of each of the following:**

**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)**** by Miranda Goshawk**

**A History of Magic**** by Bathilda Bagshot**

**Magical Theory**** by Adalbert Waffling**

**A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration**** by Emeric Switch**

**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi**** by Phyllida Spore **(Harry and Alexis giggled, but kept reading)

**Magical Drafts and Potions**** by Arsenius Jigger**

**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them**** by Newt Scamander**

**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection**** by Quentin Trimble**

**Other Equipment**

** 1 wand**

** 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**

** 1 set glass or crystal phials**

** 1 telescope**

** 1 set brass scales**

**Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad**

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

"Some of the authors of those books have appropriate names," commented Alexis.

"Do you think they changed their names to match the subject matter of their books?" asked Harry. Dumbledore and McGonagall chuckled.

"I do not believe so," replied Dumbledore.

"Where do we get all of these supplies?" asked Alexis.

"Diagon Alley, in London," replied McGonagall.

"But before we go off and get your school supplies, we have another proposition for you," said Dumbledore. Harry and Alexis had completely forgot that the two professors had mentioned multiple propositions.

"_What else could they offer us?" asked Harry._

"_I don't know. I guess we shall see."_

"What is your second proposition, Professor?" asked Harry.

"I was wondering if you might want to come and live with me…" said McGonagall.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: In no way, form, or fashion, do I own the Harry Potter franchise other than having copies of the books, the movies, and a few t-shirts. The only character I own is Alexis. There are many things you will recognize in this story that are from the books and movies. They are not mine (not matter how much I wish they were).

A/N: Twin connection conversations are identified by _italics_.

Previously: "I was wondering if you might want to come and live with me…" said McGonagall.

The twins were silent for a moment; they were having one of their conversations. McGonagall was worried that they would not want to live with her. She had started liking the idea of having the twins to take care of.

"_Does she mean that she wants to adopt us?" asked Harry carefully. Mrs. Jones had tried to match the twins to many sets of parents over the years, but no one had ever adopted them._

"_Maybe she just wants us to stay with her before school starts," replied Alexis sullenly. _

"_But what if she actually wants to adopt us?" There was a hint of hope in Harry's mental voice._

"_She seems nice."_

"_It would be nice to live in a real home, even if it was only until school starts"_

"_It would."_

"How… how long?" asked Alexis carefully.

"Well, I was thinking that, if you wanted, I might adopt you. You could live with me until you grow up, maybe even a bit longer than that."

"Y…you really want to adopt us?" asked Harry with the same caution that Alexis had.

"If you want me to," replied McGonagall. Harry and Alexis got big smiles on their faces.

"I believe we would like that very much," said Alexis. Harry nodded. McGonagall had a big smile as well.

"I think I should go and get Mrs. Jones, so that we can start filling out the paperwork. I believe, considering the circumstances, we should be able to fill out the forms quickly." Dumbledore got up and went back to Mrs. Jones's office. Once Dumbledore closed the door, Harry spoke up.

"Did he mean that he was going to use magic to make the process go faster?" he asked innocently.

"Is that allowed?" asked Alexis.

"Usually it is not allowed, but this is a special circumstance. I am hoping to be able to take you with me today." Harry and Alexis were almost bouncing with excitement after that statement. "We want you to be able to get used to the Wizarding world a bit before you go to school."

"Where do you live?" asked Harry.

"What is it like?" asked Alexis.

"Do you have any pets?" asked Harry. McGonagall laughed.

"I live at Hogwarts castle. It is large and beautiful, with extensive grounds and many hallways to explore. I do not have any pets, but I am not opposed to the possibility of a pet or two for your birthday this year." Alexis squealed.

"Can I get a kitten?" she asked excitedly. McGonagall chuckled at the request.

"I believe a kitten would be very acceptable. Harry, do you want a pet?"

"I think an owl would be nice," said Harry. He was just as excited as Alexis, but he was able to control himself a bit better.

"Then we will get you an owl too."

"Are you married?" asked Alexis carefully.

"I was, but he died in a tragic accident," replied McGonagall quietly.

"I'm sorry for your loss," said Harry and Alexis.

"Thank you, but it is past. We are forming our own family. Do you have more questions for me?" asked McGonagall. She had many questions for them, but she wanted them to be comfortable with her before she asked many questions.

"What subjects do we learn at school?" asked Alexis. She and Harry both loved learning, but Alexis loved it a bit more.

"As first years you take Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, History of Magic, Herbology, and Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"And you teach Transfiguration?" asked Harry. McGonagall nodded. Alexis had a confused look on her face.

"Do you have a question, Alexis?" asked McGonagall.

"Please, call me Lexi," she replied immediately.

"Alright, Lexi." They both smiled.

"What are we supposed to call you? I understand that we would need to call you Professor McGonagall in class."

"Yes, in class and around the other students you should call me Professor McGonagall, but when it is just us, you may call me Minerva. Your father, who was quite a joker, would occasionally call me 'Minnie,' but I do not want that getting out to the other students."

"Alright, Minnie," responded the twins, testing out the new name. Before they could continue, the door opened. It was Dumbledore and Mrs. Jones.

"I believe everything is in order, Ms. McGonagall. What do you think of this, Harry and Alexis?"

"We are excited!" replied Alexis, not even bothering to correct Mrs. Jones's use of her full name.

"Yea!" added Harry. Mrs. Jones chuckled.

"Ms. McGonagall, if you come with me, we can fill out the paperwork, and you will be good to take the twins home! Harry, Alexis, you might want to get your things packed. Mr. Dumbledore said that he has some trunks that you can use out in his car." Minerva nodded and followed Mrs. Jones back to her office. Once the door closed, Harry asked a question.

"Do wizards drive cars?" asked Harry.

"No," replied Dumbledore, smiling. "But I could not really tell her where the trunks were."

"Where are they?" asked Alexis, looking around the room.

"Right here." Dumbledore conjured two trunks. Harry and Alexis gasped.

Harry and Alexis opened the trunks and packed their clothes and the few books that they owned.

When they were finished packing, Minerva came back with papers in her hands and a big smile on her face.

"Everything is in order," she reported. "Mrs. Jones said that she would gather the children for the usual goodbye ritual. Are you all packed?"

"Yes!" replied Harry and Alexis.

"Good. Let's go." The four of them left the room. After casting a featherweight charm on the trunks, Harry and Dumbledore carried one of the trunks, and Minerva and Alexis got the other one (because it would be odd for the twins to be carrying the trunks by themselves).

Everyone was waiting outside of the orphanage to say goodbye. All of the adults were happy that Harry and Alexis finally found a home, but they would miss them. The younger children all had tears in their eyes because they all loved Harry, Alexis, and their stories. The older children looked slightly jealous that they were not the ones being adopted.

After saying their goodbyes, Dumbledore, Minerva, Harry, and Alexis started turned and went toward the forest. Once they were in the forest, they put down the trunks. Dumbledore shrunk the trunks and put them in his pocket. Harry and Alexis were delighted to see another instance of magic.

"In order to get to Hogwarts, we have to apparate," said Dumbledore.

"What's apparate" asked Alexis before Dumbledore could explain.

"It is a way of travel. Each of you will hold one of our arms, and we will apparated to Hogsmeade, the village outside of Hogwarts. We will go up to the castle from there. It is hard to describe apparating. Just hold on, and it will be over soon." Harry and Alexis nodded. Alexis quickly grabbed Minerva's arm, leaving Harry to travel with Dumbledore.

After arriving at Hogsmeade, Harry and Alexis both decided that they did not like to apparate.

"I believe that we shall walk to the castle," said Dumbledore. "It gives a good view of the castle." Harry and Alexis were both bouncing with excitement. They were looking around Hogsmeade and already saw many exciting things, including people of all ages wearing robes.

"_We should see if we can convince Minnie to bring us back to Hogsmeade to look around!" said Alexis._

"_Don't forget that they said they would take us to that Diagon Alley place to get our things for school. If Hogsmeade is this cool, think about what Diagon Alley will be like!"_

Dumbledore lead the way as they started walking toward the castle. Harry trotted along beside Dumbledore, taking in the scenery.

"Minnie?" asked Alexis.

"Yes, Lexi?" asked Minerva. Alexis beamed. She was happy that Minerva remembered to call her Lexi.

"Can we come back to Hogsmeade before school starts?"

"I believe that if you and Harry behave, Hogsmeade would be a good reward."

"Oh, we will!" responded Alexis.

"_Did you hear that, Harry? Minnie said that we could come back to Hogsmeade if we are good!"_

"_I did! I plan on being good all the time because she is giving us a home."_

"_Me too."_

"Albus," called Minerva. "I think that it would be best for us to hold our trip to Diagon Alley until tomorrow, don't you?"

"Yes," he replied. "I believe that we have all had enough excitement for today." Harry and Alexis were excited that there was a definite plan to go to Diagon Alley. They were perfectly fine with going the next day.

By this point, the castle was in full view. Harry and Alexis gasped.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Dumbledore.

"Wow," said Harry and Alexis. They looked up at the castle and could not believe how big it was. They would need years to explore the whole castle.

They continued to walk to the castle. Harry and Alexis took off running as soon as they saw the front door.

"Be careful!" called Minerva.

"We will!" replied Harry. Dumbledore and Minerva chuckled.

"I believe that these two will be a good addition to the castle," commented Dumbledore.

"As do I," replied Minerva as they reached the doors where Harry and Alexis were waiting for them.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: In no way, form, or fashion, do I own the Harry Potter franchise other than having copies of the books, the movies, and a few t-shirts. The only character I own is Alexis. There are many things you will recognize in this story that are from the books and movies. They are not mine (not matter how much I wish they were).

A/N: Twin connection is identified by _italics_.

Harry and Alexis gasped as the doors opened. The entrance hall alone was bigger than Hope Orphanage.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Minerva. She was smiling. She remembered the first time that she saw the castle as a first year.

"_This place is gigantic!" exclaimed Harry._

"_I know! Maybe Minnie will let us explore!" replied Lexi._

"_We could get lost here for hours."_

"_Harry!" Alexis was mentally squealing._

"_What?"_

"_This is a school…"_

"_Yea…"_

"_It has a library full of books we haven't read! We should read those books and learn about the Wizarding World before we go exploring. We don't want to be ignorant, especially since we are apparently famous. We can explore after school starts."_

"_That's a good idea… I wonder where we sleep."_

Lexi giggled. Minerva looked at Lexi questioningly.

"Harry and I were talking about wanting to find the library, and then he randomly wondered about where we will sleep. He is so random sometimes!"

"Oh, and when do we eat?" asked Harry. Lexi giggled again.

"Harry is always hungry."

"I have found that young men are usually hungry," said Minerva. She wanted to ask Alexis what she meant when she said that she and Harry had been talking because there was no verbal communication between the two, but she decided to wait a bit longer to ask. Maybe she would ask after lunch. "Why don't you follow me? I will show you where you will be sleeping, we will eat lunch, and then maybe after we can go to the library."

"Yay!" exclaimed Harry and Alexis.

"I believe I must go take care of some business before lunch. Do call if you need anything, Minerva."

"I believe we shall be fine. Thank you, Albus," replied Minerva.

"Here is the key to the vault." Dumbledore handed the key to Minerva. "I will get the paperwork started with the ministry. It will stay as quiet as possible."

"Thank you." Dumbledore turned and started leaving.

"What's in the vault?" asked Harry.

"What's the ministry?" asked Lexi.

"What paperwork?" asked Harry. Minerva could hear Dumbledore chuckling as he left. She suspected that he said those things just so Harry and Lexi would ask questions.

"Let's head to my quarters, your new home, and I will answer your questions as we go." Harry and Lexi nodded, and they all started walking. Harry was on Minerva's left. Lexi was on her right. Lexi slowly reached to grab Minerva's hand. Minerva jumped slightly, and then she realized what Lexi wanted and squeezed her hand, smiling at her. Lexi smiled back.

"Many of the older Wizarding families set up school vaults for their children, so that the children have access to money in the event of something happens to the parents. Most school vaults are left alone and passed to the next generation because the parents are there to pay for the necessary school items out of money from the family vault. You will not have access to your family vault until you reach the age of seventeen, which is considered the age of adulthood for wizards."

"We come from an old Wizarding family?" asked Alexis.

"You father was from one of the oldest Wizarding families. Your mother was what we call muggle-born, meaning that both of her parents were non-magical."

"And what did Professor Dumbledore mean when he said he would get the paperwork at the ministry?" asked Harry.

"What ministry?" asked Lexi.

"The Ministry of Magic," replied Minerva. "It is set up to help keep the Wizarding world a secret from the muggles and to help keep the magical world under control."

"Why does it need to be a secret?" asked Lexi.

"Muggles would come to us with all of their little problems. It is much better if we are just left alone," replied Minerva.

"_Remember that book we read about the Salem Witch Trials in America?" asked Lexi._

"_Oh yea, that is another good reason to keep it a secret."_

"He is going to register my adopting you at the ministry so that it will be legal in the magical world as well as the muggle world."

"So the magical world has an entirely separate legal system?" asked Harry.

"Yes, Harry, it does," replied Minerva.

"Why did he say he would keep it as quiet as possible?" asked Lexi.

"Because you two are famous because of what happened the night when your parents died."

"But we don't remember anything," interrupted Harry.

"That doesn't change the fact that you two are famous. Some people would want to adopt you because of your fame instead of wanting what is best for you." Harry and Lexi looked shocked.

"But surely we are old enough to have a say in the matter!" exclaimed Harry. "At the orphanage, we were always asked what we thought of people who visited."

"And we want to stay with you!" added Lexi, squeezing Minerva's hand harder, as if that would let her stay with Minerva.

"We like you," said Harry. Minerva smiled at their declarations.

"And I would like you to stay with me, so that's why it needs to stay quiet." Harry and Lexi nodded. "And here we are." Minerva stopped in front of a portrait.

"A paining?" asked Harry.

"Is the door behind it?" asked Lexi.

"It is the door. The password is 'regina leonum.'" The portrait swung open revealing a comfortable living room decorated in gold and red. They walked into the living room. "You will need to remember the password in order to get back into the quarters."

"Queen of the lions?" asked Lexi.

"Isn't that obvious?"added Harry.

"Won't people guess it?" finished Lexi.

"Well, most students do not know where my quarters are. Even if they did, most students would think that my password would be something to do with transfiguration. They don't think that I would pick such an obvious password, so they would not even try it."

"Makes sense," said Harry.

"Where did you two learn Latin?" asked Minerva.

"One of the teachers at our primary school held a Latin club after school," said Lexi.

"That will be useful for you in learning spells because most spells are Latin. You will be able to remember them better."

"That's cool," commented Harry.

Lexi and Harry looked around the room. Alexis went over to the bookshelf while Harry just looked around the room.

"Are there books that we can read here?" she asked.

"Most of them are upper level books, but I can show you the books that are on your level, and, when you get older, I will allow you to read the upper level books." Lexi nodded. Harry pointed to the hallway.

"Is our bedroom that way?" he asked.

"Yes, all of the bedrooms are on that hall," replied Minerva. "Would you like to see your room?"

"Yes, please," replied Harry and Lexi.

Minerva walked down the hall with Harry and Lexi following. She pointed to the first door.

"That is the kitchen, but I do not cook much. I usually eat in the Great Hall with the rest of the school." Harry and Lexi nodded. They stopped in front of the second door. They passed the second door, and stopped in front of the third door.

"This is your room. My room is the last one in the hall. Feel free to come and get me at any point. At night I will be either in my room or in the living room, depending on how late it is." Harry and Lexi nodded. Minerva opened the door; Harry and Lexi went into the room. It had two twins sized beds that were in the same red and gold as the living room. Two desks were next to each other facing the large window that looked out to the quidditch pitch.

"When did you get this all set up?" asked Harry.

"I believe Professor Dumbledore asked the house elves to set it up before he talked to Mrs. Jones."

"House elves? What are they and how did he ask them?" asked Lexi.

"They work in the castle. They clean and cook. Many of the older Wizarding families have a house elf that serves their family. Hogwarts has over 100 house elves that work around the castle. Professor Dumbledore can ask for one of the house elves to come to him, so that he can give them directions."

"Could you call a house elf here if you needed something?" asked Harry.

"Yes."

"Now, I believe Professor Dumbledore only had them set up one room because Mrs. Jones said that you preferred to share a room." Harry and Lexi nodded and subconsciously stepped closer to each other. Every time that someone said something about separating them, they would move closer to each other without even realizing it. Minerva continued, "If you noticed, there is another room if you ever decide that you want separate rooms."

"Okay," replied Harry.

"But I think we will stay together now," added Lexi. Harry nodded. Before they could say anything else, they heard two small pops. Two house elves appeared with Harry and Lexi's trunks.

"Master Dumbledore said to bring Master Harry and Miss Alexis's trunks," one of the elves said.

"He also said to ask if you would be joining everyone in the Great Hall for lunch," asked the other elf. Minerva turned to Harry and Lexi.

"Harry, Lexi, would you like to go to the Great Hall for lunch to meet the other professors, or would you rather eat here?"

"_What do you think, Lexi? Will you be okay meeting lots of new people at once?"_

"_Well, I need to get used to it because we will be starting school soon and there will be lots of new people to meet."_

"We would like to eat in the Great Hall, if that is okay with you," answered Harry. Minerva nodded and turned back to the elves.

"Please tell Professor Dumbledore that we will be eating in the Great Hall." The elves nodded.

"Yes, Mistress McGonagall."

"Thank you for bringing our trunks," said Harry and Lexi.

"You is welcome!" exclaimed the first elf. They both bowed and popped out of the room.

"Were those house elves?" asked Lexi.

"Yes," replied Minerva.

"Those are interesting creatures," said Harry.

"Indeed they are," replied Minerva. "I believe that lunch will be ready soon."

"Can we leave now?" asked Lexi.

"Lexi gets nervous meeting new people in groups larger than two. If we get there early, we can meet people as they come in instead of having them all trying to introduce themselves at the same time."

"That is acceptable. Why groups larger than two, Lexi?"

"Because when there are two, one of them can talk to Harry and the other can talk to me. If there are more, then multiple people trying to talk to me at the same time."

"A good reason." Minerva led the way out of their quarters. As soon as they left the room Lexi grabbed Minerva's hand again. Minerva smiled down at her. While they were walking, Harry and Lexi were trying to see everything and remember the way to get to the quarters at the same time.

"We are going to the library after lunch, right?" asked Lexi.

"Yes, we are."

"Thanks, Minnie!" exclaimed Harry and Lexi together.

"I haven't heard anyone call you that since James Potter and his friends were here, Minerva," a new voice said. They all stopped and looked down a hall that they were passing to find the source of the voice. They saw a man who was even shorter than Harry and Lexi. He was dressed in robes and walking toward them. Minerva realized that she was still in her muggle clothes. She momentarily took her right hand out of Lexi's hand, so that she could transfigure her clothes back to her robes. She adjusted her robes, put her wand away, and grabbed Lexi's hand again. Lexi smiled.

"Who are these youngsters?" he asked. "They do look just like James and Lily Potter."

"Professor Flitwick, these are my new charges whom I am adopting, Harry and Alexis Potter." Professor Flitwick squeaked slightly at their names. "Harry, Lexi, this is Professor Flitwick. He is the head of Ravenclaw House and will be your charms professor."

"Hello, Professor Flitwick," said Harry and Alexis. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"It is good to meet you as well." They started walking toward the Great Hall. "It is remarkable how much you look like your parents, with only the eyes switched."

"You knew are parents?" asked Harry.

"What were they like?" asked Lexi.

"They were both very clever. Your mother was exceptionally good with charms. Both were very book people." Harry and Alexis were excited to hear more about their parents.

They were now at the Entry Hall again. Professor Flitwick secretly used his wand to open the large doors to the great hall.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: In no way, form, or fashion, do I own the Harry Potter franchise other than having copies of the books, the movies, and a few t-shirts. The only character I own is Alexis. There are many things you will recognize in this story that are from the books and movies. They are not mine (not matter how much I wish they were).

A/N: Twin connection is identified by _italics_.

Harry and Lexi gasped as the doors opened seemingly by themselves. Minerva smiled as Professor Flitwick as she led Harry and Alexis into the Great Hall. Harry and Lexi's eyes were glued on the ceiling which resembled the sky outside.

"The ceiling is enchanted to look like the sky outside," said Professor Flitwick. "It changes with the outside sky."

"That's cool!"

"I believe that it is explained in more detail in Hogwarts, A History if you would like to read about it," said Minerva."

"Wicked," replied Harry.

They all sat down at the single table at the other end of the hall to wait for everyone else to arrive. Minerva sat on the side of the table facing the door, and Professor Flitwick sat at the end of the table next to her, so that his back was not fully facing the door (being a dueling master made him always want to be aware of his surroundings). Alexis sat next to Minerva, and Harry sat on the other side of Lexi. He was interested in talking to Professor Flitwick about charms, but he decided that he should sit next to Lexi because large groups made her nervous. Harry knew that she would feel better about meeting new people if she was sitting next to two people she already knew. He turned to Lexi.

"_Are you ready, Lexi?" _

"_As ready as I can be. Thanks for sitting next to me. I know that you want to talk to Professor Flitwick."_

"_I can talk to him later. Brothers are supposed to take care of their sisters."_

"_I don't know what I'd do without you, Harry."_

"_Me nether, Lexi."_

Harry and Alexis smiled at each other. Professor Flitwick noticed their silent conversation and decided to ask Professor McGonagall about it later.

"Harry, Lexi, have you been to Diagon Alley yet?" asked Professor Flitwick.

"Not yet," replied Harry. "Minnie promised to take us tomorrow to get our school supplies. She also said that she would get us pets! I am going to get an owl, and Lexi has decided that she wants a kitten." Professor Flitwick chuckled.

"Why is getting at cat funny?" asked Alexis quietly. Her nervousness over meeting many new people was already setting in. Minerva noticed the change in Lexi.

"I did not mean to laugh in a negative way at all. A cat is a perfectly good pet," apologized Professor Flitwick. "Perhaps it would be best if Professor McGonagall showed you the reason that I chuckled." The twins turned toward Minerva with questioning looks.

"You ruined my first day surprise, Professor Flitwick," scolded Minerva jokingly.

"Sorry, Professor McGonagall," replied Professor Flitwick, much like a student who had been scolded, only he was smiling.

Minerva smiled at the twins. She got up and started walking away from the table. With her second step, she turned into a tabby cat. Harry and Lexi gasped (they seemed to be doing that quite a bit). The cat, who was Minerva, walked back over and jumped into Lexi's lap. Lexi giggled and petted the cat.

The door to the great hall opened again. Minerva the cat jumped out of Lexi's lap and changed back into a human. Harry and Lexi did not pay attention to the person who came into the room.

"How did you do that?" asked Harry excitedly.

"It is a very advanced form of transfiguration. I am what is called an animagus. It takes many years to become one." Harry and Lexi looked at each other.

"_We should definitely learn how to do that when we are older!" said Harry._

"_Yea!" replied Lexi. "I wonder if everyone is a different animal."_

"Is every animagus a different animal?" asked Harry.

"Yes they are. What made you think that?" she asked. She was impressed that he had figured it out.

"It was Lexi's idea." Minerva looked at Lexi.

"Well, every person is different, so it makes sense that everyone's animagus form would be different."

"A very logical deduction, Miss Potter," said Professor Flitwick. "I believe that you would do well in Ravenclaw." Lexi blushed.

"I will be happy as long as I am with Harry."

"A very loyal thing to say. Loyalty is the main quality of Hufflepuff," said the woman who had walked in while Minerva was giving the animagus demonstration. She sat down next to Professor Flitwick, across from Minerva. She had messy grey hair and a round face. It looked like she had been working out in a garden.

"Hello, Professor Flitwick, Professor McGonagall," she said looking at the professors. She turned to Harry and Lexi. "And who are you?" she asked kindly. Before Minerva could say anything, Harry replied.

"I'm Harry. And this is my twin, Lexi. We're staying with Minnie." Harry was not sure if he was supposed to tell everyone that they were being adopted by Minnie. He turned to Minerva, and she understood what his questioning look was asking.

"I plan on adopting Harry and Lexi as soon as possible through the ministry. As far as the muggles are concerned, Harry and Lexi are mine," added Minerva. Harry and Lexi both smiled at the idea of belonging to someone.

"It is good to meet you, Harry and Lexi. I am Professor Sprout. I am the head of Hufflepuff house and teach Herbology," she said. "Have I met you before? You do look rather familiar." Professor Sprout, sometimes being a rather scattered person, could not place where she could have met these children before. Harry and Lexi both had hair covering their scars, meaning no one would recognize them right away unless they recognized the twins by the similarities to their parents.

"_I don't recognize her, do you?" asked Harry._

"_No, but everyone here seems to know who our parents were. Maybe she sees them in us."_

"_Yea."_

"We don't recognize you, but you might have known our parents," replied Harry apologetically.

"We don't remember them." Lexi was regaining her confidence because everyone they had met since the morning was very nice. "But everyone in the Wizarding World seems to know who they were."

"We grew up in the muggle world," said Harry.

"In an orphanage," added Lexi.

"Oh," replied Professor Sprout. She was not prepared for the twins' tag-team talking. "And do you know who your parents were?" Minerva spoke up this time.

"These are Harry and Alexis Potter. Their parents were Lily and James Potter." Professor Sprout gasped.

"You're Harry and Alexis Potter?"

"Yes," replied Harry.

"But, if you don't mind, I prefer to be called Lexi," added Lexi.

"Of course," replied Professor Sprout smiling. "And are you coming to Hogwarts this year?"

"We're already here," giggled Lexi. Everyone chuckled.

"But we will be students this year," added Harry.

"I look forward to having you in my Herbology class." Professor Sprout turned and started talking to Professor Flitwick. Harry and Lexi turned to Minerva.

"Who else are we waiting for?" asked Harry.

"I believe we are waiting for Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape, who is the potions professor, and Hagrid, who is the groundskeeper. The other professors are either not back at the castle yet or do not come to the meals with everyone else."

"How many others are there?" asked Lexi quietly. She knew that the other professors would be back soon and that they would have to meet them. Lexi hoped that there were not many more.

"Well, there are professors for Astronomy, Ancient Runes, Muggle Studies, History of Magic, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, and the flying instructor for the first years."

"We don't take all of those classes, do we?" asked Harry.

"Some of them are electives that are not offered until your third year." Harry looked relieved. Lexi was just glad that the long list of people was not going to be there that day.

The door opened again and Dumbledore came in. He was in his wizard robes and had long hair and a long beard. It took Harry and Lexi a moment to recognize him because they had only seen him in his muggle disguise. With Dumbledore was a man dressed in all black and a very large man who was taller than anyone else in the room. Harry and Lexi assumed that these were Professor Snape and Hagrid.

"_I guess the tall one is Hagrid; he looks like a groundskeeper, commented Harry._

"_That makes the other one Professor Snape," replied Lexi nervously._

"_Don't be nervous, Lexi. I'm sure that they are as nice as everyone else."_

Lexi smiled at Harry. They turned and watched as Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape, and Hagrid approached the table.

"Ah, Minerva, Harry, Lexi, it is good of you to join us," said Professor Dumbledore.

"We wanted to meet everyone," replied Harry.

"A good idea, was it not, Severus?" Dumbledore turned to Professor Snape. Harry and Lexi turned to him as well. Professor Snape was looking at Harry and Lexi with an unreadable look on his face.

"Professor Snape, Hagrid," said Minerva, taking the attention of everyone in the room. "I would like for you to meet my new charges, whom I plan to adopt. Harry and Lexi Potter." She turned to Harry and Lexi. "Harry, Lexi, these are Professor Snape and Hagrid."

"It's good to meet you, sir," they replied in unison, though Harry's voice was much more confident than Lexi's.

Professor Snape nodded at the twins. He did not know how to respond to the miniature versions of his good friend and his enemy.

Dumbledore sat at the head of the table, leaving the seats across from Harry and Lexi open. Hagrid sat next to Dumbledore, leaving Professor Snape to sit between Hagrid and Professor Sprout, and across from Lexi. Lexi looked down at her plate. Harry reached over and gave Lexi's hand a squeeze.

"_It's okay, Lexi," he said. "There's not that many people here."_

"_I know, I just hope that they like me."_

"_How could they not like you?"_ Lexi looked over at Harry and smiled.

"_Thanks, Harry."_

"_Anytime, Lexi."_

"As you have all heard by now, Minerva is going to adopt Harry and Lexi, so expect to see them around the castle," said Dumbledore to the professors. He turned to Harry and Lexi. "Feel free to ask the professors for help if you get lost in the castle." All of the professors nodded to show that they would be glad to help. Even Snape found himself nodding at the mini-Lily in front of him.

"Thank you, Professor," said Harry.

"Now, I am hungry, so let's eat."


	7. Chapter 7

**I, unfortunately, in no way, form or fashion, own Harry Potter. Bummer.**

**Author's Note: Hey! I'm alive! I know it has been ages! Life caught up with me, as it does at times. I am hoping to get back on a better writing schedule, but we will have to see. I apologize for the long wait and hope you enjoy chapter 7!**

**Reminder: the Twins speaking through their connection will be identified by **_**italics**_

In honor of Harry and Lexi's first meal in the castle, Dumbledore arranged to have the house elves send up the food like they do for the opening feast, knowing that the twins would enjoy the magic of it, and he was right. The twins were amazed when the table filled with all types of different foods. All of the professors, except for Snape, chuckled at their amusement. Snape was unsure of what to do. He wanted to hate the boy who reminded him of his childhood tormenter, but he had Lily's eyes. Then there was the almost carbon copy of Lily, but she had the eyes of Potter, who tormented him in school. With the copy of Lily sitting next to the copy of Potter, he couldn't fully hate him, because he knew that Lily's eyes were in the boy's face.

While Snape was focused on his inner struggles, Harry and Lexi were looking up and down the table, trying to figure out what to eat. Minerva saw that they were overwhelmed and pointed out a few of her favorite dishes, which Harry and Lexi immediately put on their own plates. Minerva smiled at their actions.

After everyone had served themselves, the conversations started up. Professor Sprout turned to the twins.

"So, Harry and Lexi, do you have much experience with plants?"

"Yes, we do," replied Harry.

"Mrs. Jones let us have our own patch of land at the orphanage. We got to plant whatever we wanted!" Lexi exclaimed. She loved to spend time in the garden.

"Are there different magic plants?" asked Harry. Sprout smiled at the twins.

"Yes there are, if you want to come and visit me in the greenhouses you are more than welcome to, just have Minerva escort you, so that you don't accidentally go to one of the more dangerous greenhouses." Harry and Lexi turned to Minerva.

"Will you please take us, Minnie?" asked Lexi.

"Maybe tomorrow when we get back from Diagon Alley?" added Harry hopefully. Minerva chuckled.

"We will see, you might be tired after a long day at Diagon Alley," Minerva paused. Harry and Lexi frowned a bit. "But I will be sure that you get to go down to the greenhouses before school starts." The twins brightened up again.

The professors smiled at the twins. Flitwick asked Minerva a question about the start of school, Professor sprout started telling Snape about some plants that would be ready for potions soon, and Hagrid reported to Dumbledore about the plans he had for the pumpkins for Halloween. Harry and Lexi enjoyed listening to the different conversations.

"_Do you think we could ask if we could visit all of the professors before the term starts?" asked Lexi._

"_That's a good idea, then we will know where their classrooms are before classes officially start," replied Harry._

"_I think that I would be more comfortable in classes if I already knew the professors," admitted Lexi._

"_Do you want me to ask now?" _

"_No, we can ask later." _

"_Okay."_

Everyone soon finished their meals, and Professor Dumbledore sent work to the house elves that they were ready for dessert.

When the dessert appeared, Harry and Lexi were surprised, not in how the dessert arrived, but at how much there was. The table was just as full of dessert as it was with the meal. They both decided to get a piece of chocolate cake, which they thoroughly enjoyed.

"Are we still going to the Library this afternoon?" asked Harry, looking at Minerva, as everyone finished up their desserts.

"Yes," replied Minerva, smiling. "After you find a few books, I believe we will go back to our quarters and we can get to know each other better." Harry and Lexi smiled.

"_I think it is going to be great living here with Minnie," said Lexi._

"_Me too," replied Harry._

"_It wasn't bad at the orphanage," commented Lexi._

"_But it is nice to have someone to care for us specifically."_

"_It will be different when all of the other students are here," Lexi sounded unsure._

"_I'm sure that she will still have time for us. Maybe we can ask her if we could have tea together at a regular interval."_

"_That would be nice," replied Lexi. "We can ask her when we talk later."_

"Well, it looks like we are ready," said Minerva as she got up. Harry and Lexi followed her lead and also got up.

"See you later!" said Harry. Lexi waved at everyone. The three then walked out of the hall. Minerva turned and started leading Harry and Lexi to the library.

"If you are going to be using the library often, it would be good for you two to be well behaved while you are in the library because the librarian, Madam Pince, is very strict about keeping order in library."

"Oh, we will be good," replied Harry.

"We know that we need to be quiet and respect the books," added Lexi.

"Mrs. Jones let us visit the public library."

"But we had to be well behaved if we wanted to go."

"And we did," they finished together.

"Then I am sure that you will be fine," replied Minerva, smiling.

"What else did you like to do there?" asked Minerva.

"We like to do all sorts of things," replied Harry.

"And we are always ready to try something new," added Lexi.

"One of our favorite things to do was reading stories to the younger kids," said Harry.

"We would read together and give the characters different voices," added Lexi.

"The younger kids really loved it." They said together.

"And were you friends with children your own age?" asked Minerva.

"Not really," replied Lexi.

"The other kids preferred to play outside than to study and play with the young ones," replied Harry.

"But Mrs. Jones appreciated our help with the young ones."

"A few times, one or two of them would come to us when it was storming for comfort," explained Harry.

"We liked to comfort them because they helped us feel wanted, even after the other children were adopted and we remained," added Lexi quietly.

Minerva gave the twins a sad smile. "There were many times that I wished I could come and check on you, but I did not know where you were until your Hogwarts letters were written, and I am sorry for that."

"It's okay, Minnie, you have us now," said Harry with a smile. Lexi nodded in agreement.

They turned into the library and Lexi and Harry let out a gasp. They jumped when a strict looking woman appeared from behind one of the shelves.

"Minerva, it is good to see you," she said. "But who are these children with you, the term has not started yet."

"I am aware that the term has not started, but if you had been at lunch, you would have learned that these are my new wards, Harry and Lexi Potter, whom I am adopting. They had expressed interest in visiting the school library."

Madam Pince looked closely at the twins, as if deciding if they were worthy to visit her library.

"We promise to treat the books with the utmost respect," said Harry.

"And not remove any books from the library without your permission," added Lexi.

"And we won't make too much noise," they said together. Madam Pince smiled at the twins.

"Yes, you are allowed to come. Even some of the seventh years do not follow those basic rules. You may go and choose a few books to take with you if you wish, but please stay away from the restricted section. It is separated and restricted because some of those book are exceptionally dangerous."

"We will," replied the twins in unison as they started walking to the shelves. They could hear Madam Pince and Minerva talking to each other as they looked through the books. They found _Hogwarts, a History_.

"_I think that we should just get this book," said Harry._

"_Don't we want to learn about the basics of magical history?" asked Lexi._

"_I'm sure that Minnie will tell us the important bits, and we can ask her questions."_

"_Are you sure?" _

"_Yes. I think that if we focus on getting to know Minnie better and learning about the castle before school starts, we can learn about other stuff during school. One of our core classes is History of Magic."_

"_Okay."_ With that, they went back to where Minerva and Madam Pince were waiting.

"We found _Hogwarts, a History_," reported Lexi.

"We decided to only take it out for today," added Harry. Minerva and Madam Pince were surprised that the twins only had one book.

"We like to read aloud to each other," said Lexi, noticing their surprise.

"It helps us remember things better," said Harry. The two women smiled at them. Madam Pince noted the book in her records, and Minerva lead them out of the library, with everyone saying their goodbyes. Madam Pince invited the twins to come back when they had free time.


End file.
